Feuersterns Mission/Kapitel 22
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 21 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 23}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 22. Kapitel aus dem Buch Feuersterns Mission. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Minka *Boris *Sandsturm *Klee *Kiesel *Biene *Kratzer *Wolke Erwähnte Charaktere *unbekannter Kater (Klees Gefährte) *Jasmin (nicht namentlich) *Wolkenstern (nicht namentlich) Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium *Schlucht **Fluss **WolkenClan-Lager ***Großer Felshaufen ***Kriegerbau ***Kinderstube ***Wolkenfels Tiere *Sperling *Maus *Eichhörnchen *Fuchs Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Wunde Ballen Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SternenClan, DonnerClan, WolkenClan, Gesetz der Krieger, Frischbeute, Zweibeiner, Hausleute, Silbervlies *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen, Einzelläufer (im Original eigentlich Streuner) *Clanränge: Schüler, Krieger, Junges, Königin *Zeit: Sonnenhoch, Herzschlag (nur im Original), Blattleere, Mond *Redewendung: "beim SternenClan", "SternenClan, hilf uns!" Wissenswertes *Seite 301: "Einen Augenblick schien es, (...)" - Statt Augenblick müsste es "Herzschlag" heißen, da im Original die Rede von heartbeat ist (vgl. Seite 270 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 301: Der Satzrest "(...), but when she realized Firestar wasn't with her, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 271 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 301: Der Satzteil "(...), wollte sie wissen." wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 271 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 301: Der Satz "I never thought a cat's pads could get like that!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass die Ballen einer Katzen so werden können!") wurde im Deutschen mit "So empfindliche Katzenballen habe ich noch nie gesehen!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 271 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 301: "Weißt du, ich komme (...)" - Statt weißt du müsste es "denk dran" heißen, da im Original die Rede von remember ist (vgl. Seite 271 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 302: Der Ausruf "Wow!" wurde im Deutschen mit "Ehrlich?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 272 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 302: Der Satzrest "(...), Firestar meowed. 'Yes, the one you were so rude to.'" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 272 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 303: Das Wort verwandt vom Satz "Mit uns verwandt?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 272 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 305: Der Satzrest "(...) from his sparrow, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 274 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 305: Der Satzrest "(...), Cherry argued." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 274 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 305: Das Wort schon vom Satz "Komm schon!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 274 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 305: Der Satzrest "(...) and snow on the ground, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 275 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 308: "(...) den scharfen Schmerz reißender Krallen (...)" - Statt reißender müsste es nur "von" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the sharp pain of claws ist (vgl. Seite 277 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 308: "Mit einem bösartigen Knurren (...)" - Vor dem Wort bösartigen müsste "weiteren" stehen, da im Original die Rede von with another vicious snarl ist (vgl. Seite 277 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 308: Kratzers Beschreibung (dark ginger) wird fälschlicherweise als "dunkelgoldbraun" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 277 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 308, 310-315: Der Begriff Streuner wird fälschlicherweise mit Einzelläufer übersetzt (vgl. Seite 277, 279-282 und 284 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 308: "(...), verharrte dort ein paar Augenblicke, (...)" - Statt Augenblicke müsste es "Herzschläge" heißen, da im Original die Rede von heartbeats ist (vgl. Seite 278 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 308: Der Satzrest "(...), his claws gripping the rough surface, then (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 278 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 308: "(...) klärte sich ein wenig, (...)" - Statt ein wenig müsste es "nun" oder "jetzt" heißen, da im Original die Rede von now ist (vgl. Seite 278 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 309-313 und 315: Kratzers Beschreibung (ginger) wird fälschlicherweise als "goldbraun" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 278-283 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 310: Das Wort seid vom Satz "(...) wer seid ihr wirklich?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem wurde das "wirklich" fälschlicherweise hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 279 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 310: Das Wort ich vom Satz "Ich war auch hier, oder?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem wurde das "auch" fälschlicherweise hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 280 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 312: Das Wort ich vom Satz "Ich könnte mich um euch kümmern." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 281 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 312: "(...) so weit herauf." - Vor dem Wort herauf müsste "die Schlucht" stehen, da im Original die Rede von the gorge ist (vgl. Seite 281 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 314: Der Satzrest "(...) will decide (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 282 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 314: Der Satzrest "(...) their heads (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 283 von Firestar’s Quest) Quellen Kategorie:Verweise